The Battle Between Of 2 Warriors
by tifa.xiao.inukai Athifah N
Summary: Ini cerita tentang 2 prajurit dari kerajaan yang berbeda.Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji, yang ingin memperebutkan kekuatan dari ratu bulan.Maaf nie kalu ceritanya panjang dan gak ada jarak dalam paragrafnya.Soalnya, aku lagi males ngedit...


Genre:Action

Author:Athifah

Pada suatu hari, Kota Harashima yang ditempati oleh kelompok Wu (Lambang:Naga Merah), sedang mengalami peperangan yang dahsyat dengan Kota Yan Shima yang ditempati oleh kelompok Wei (Lambang:Naga Biru).Kedua kelompok itu, bertempur untuk menguasai seluruh negara , ketika sebagian anggota dari kelompok Wu sudah tidak berdaya , seorang prajurit perempuan datang membantu kelompok itu, hampir mengalahkan seluruh anggota membawa 2 senjata yang berbentuk lingkaran, dengan memakai pakaian yang berwarna merah.  
Ia bertempur demi kelompoknya, , ketika ia sudah merasa dari kelompok Wu datang untuk seorang laki-laki dengan memakai baju berwarna merah juga sambil memegang dua pedang itu merasa , mereka pun bekerja sama untuk melawan kelompok Wei.  
Ketika mereka berada di pos pertama, mereka menghadapi salah satu prajurit dari kelomok kerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk melawan prajurit Wei akhirnya, mereka berhasil mengalahkan prajurit itu.  
Pejuang perempuan dari kelompok Wu bernama Sun Shang pejuang laki-laki dari kelompok Wu bernama Lu adalah prajurit utama dari kelompok Wu.  
Setelah melawan prajurit pertama dari kelompok Wei, selanjutnya mereka bergegas pergi ke pos memasuki gerbang pos kedua, Lu Xun menyuruh Sun Shang Xiang untuk berpikir, untuk mencari jalan Lu Xun dan Sun Shang Xiang langsung bertemu dengan pemimpin dari kelompok Wei, Cao Cao.  
Sun Shang Xiang heran kepada Lu Xun, karena mendadak menyuruhnya berhenti dan mencari jalan bertanya kepada Lu Xun.  
"Kenapa kita harus mencari jalan pintas?"Tanya Sun Shang Xiang.  
"Kalau kita terus-menerus melawan prajurit hanya akan menghabis-habiskan , biar lebih cepat, kita cari jalan pintas dan kita serang Cao Cao."Jelas Lu Xun.  
Sun Shang Xiang berpikir, dan menyutujui cara pun mencari jalan pintas agar mereka dapat langsung menyergap pemimpin Wei dengan , ternyata jalan yang mereka lalui, lebih jauh dari tempat kediaman pemimpin Wei (Cao Cao).  
Lu Xun mengeluarkan peta dari kantungnya dan mencari jalan tercepat untuk melawan pemimpin Wei dari belakang gerbang.

Hampir mendekati tempatkediamannya Cao -tiba seorang perempuan datang menghalangi yang digunakannya adalah memainkan alat musik yang merdu yang dapat membuat lawannya sakit itu adalah prajurit utama kedua dari kelompok bernama Cai Wenji.  
Lu Xun melihat perempuan itu dan menagatakan "JANGAN HALANGI JALAN KAMI!" sambil mengulurkan pedangnya.  
"Tapi ini tempatku."Kata Wenji sambil memegang harpanya.  
"Nee—hati-hati dibelakangmu!"Kata Sun Shang Xiang sambil memperingatkan kepada Cai Wenji.  
Shung- Shung-  
Cai Wenji pun berbalik kebelakang, melihat 2 senjata milik Sun Shang Xiang pun terjatuh seperti orang Shang Xiang berpikir ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menerobos gerbang CaoCao.  
Namun, Lu Xun menghalangi Sun Shang Xiang untuk masuk kedalam gerbang kediamannya Cao merasa ada yang aneh dengan gerbang yang ada merasa ada orang lain yang menjaga gerbang itu.  
Untuk jaga-jaga, Lu Xun menyuruh Sun Shang Xiang berada dibelakangnya dan mencoba melempar salah satu pedangnya ke gerbang , pedang yang dilemparnya memantul ke hadapan Lu Xun dan Sun Shang , tanpa berpikir panjang, Sun Shang Xiang halangi pedang itu dengan 2 , senjatanya tidak kuat menghalangi pedangnya Lu karena itu, Sun Shang Xiang pun terjatuh dan pingsan.  
Lu Xun membawa Sun Shang Xiang ke kerajaan Wu dengan menggunakan kudanya (sebenarnya Lu Xun mengambil kudanya Cai Wenji).Namun, ditengah jalan, ia bertemu lagi dengan Cai Xun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertanya "Mau apa kau?!Jangan halangi jalanku!" Tegas Lu Xun.  
Cai Wenji menjawab "Aku tidak mengahalngi aku ingin kamu bekerja sama denganku untuk mengalahkan Cao Cao."Kata Cai Wenji dengan senyuman manis.  
"Aku tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan orang yang berbeda wilayah denganku!"Tegas Lu Xun.  
Seorang laki-laki datang menjemput Cai ahli dalam ilmu adalah tongkat (seperti Billiard).Ia adalah temannya Cai Wenji yang bernama Guo Jia melihat Lu Xun menghadang Cai Wenji dengan Jia terkejut melihat Lu Xun melakukan hal bergegas membawa Cai Wenji untuk pergi ke kerajaan Wei.  
Lu Xun menghembuskan napas, karena ia tidak ingin melawan pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kerajaan Wu.

Sesampainya di kerajaan Wu, Lu Xun melihat Sun Ce sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kerajaan merasa kalau Sun Ce sedang mengkhawatirkan Sun Shang Xiang (adiknya Sunce).Ia datangi Sun Ce sambil membawa Sun Shang Ce terkejut ketika ia melihat kondisi menyuruh Lu Xun untuk membawa Sun Shang Xiang ke dalam kamar Sun Shang Xiang.  
Namun, Lu Xun bukan membawa Sun Shang Xiang ke dalam ia membawa Sun Shang Xiang ke dalam Xun membaringkan Sun Shang Xiang diatas sofa ruangan perpustkaan lalu, mencari-cari buku tentang kerajaan Wei.  
Sun Shang Xiang terbangun, dan bertanya kepada Lu Xun.  
"Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?!"Tanya Sun Shang Xiang sambil celingak-celinguk.  
"Aku mau tanya sama kamu sadar semenjak kejadian tadi, di depan gerbang kediamannya Cao Cao?"Tanya Lu Xun sambil mencari-cari buku.  
"Mmm... sejak... Guo Jia datang menjemput Cai Wenji."Pikir Sun Shang Xiang.  
"Mereka..." Kata Lu Xun sambil berpikir.  
"Iya, yang pertama kali kamu hadang perempuan harpa dan laki-laki yang menjemputnya."jelas Sun Shang Xiang.  
"Darimana kamu tahu nama mereka?"Tanya Lu Xun sambil berhenti mencari buku.  
"Aku tahu karena mereka temanku sejak , ketika aku ikut dengan ayahku untuk pergi ke tempat , kami terpisah."Jelas Sun Shang Xiang.  
Lu Xun terdiam tanpa berkata , ia melanjutkan pencarian buku tentang kerajaan buka buku itu, sambil mencari data tetang Cai cari, dan baca data tentang Cai itu tertulis bahwa, Cai wenji adalah prajurit baru yang mendadak menjadi prajurit utama di berasal dari keluarga hampir mirip dengan kekuatan Ratu , sampai saat ini, ia belum mendapatkan kekuatan itu.  
Lu Xun berhenti membaca biodata Cai Wenji sampai tutup buku itu dan mencari buku lagi tentang Ratu cepat, ia temukan buku buka buku itu dan mencari inti dari cerita Ratu tertulis bahwa kekuatan Ratu Bulan hanya bisa didapat di bulan purnama pada malam hari tepat jam 00.00 yang bisa mengambi kekuatan itu, harus pergi ke Sungan Yi Ling.  
Lu Xun hentikan membacanya dan menaruh buku-buku yang tadi ia baca ke tempat Shang Xiang heran melihat Lu Xun rajin membaca buku yang ada di heran, ia bertanya kepada Lu Xun.  
"Nee- Lu yang kamu baca?Tumben sekali kamu baca buku di kamu baca buku saat kamu membutuhkannya?"Penasaran Sun Shang Xiang.  
" hanya baca yang tidak terlalu penting bagiku."Kata Lu Xun sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan.  
Ketika Lu Xun sudah meninggalkan Shang Xiang mencari-cari buku yang dibaca oleh Lu Xun , ia ucapkan mantra-mantra aneh yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya, Sun Jian untuk mengetahui benda yang orang lain , seperti Lu Xun memegang buku tentang Kerajaan Wei (Wei Kingdom) dan Ratu Bulan (The Queen of Moon).  
Ketika ia temukan buku yang dibaca oleh Lu membaca buku itu, dan mengetahui semua isi buku berpikir bahwa Lu Xun mengincar Cai Wenji dan kekuatannya karena berasal dari Ratu Bulan.

Pagi hari pun tiba, seorang perempuan dari kerajaan Wu membukakan jendela kamarnya sambil membawa tas yang keluarkan kepalanya sambil menengok kekanan dan berpikir tak ada orang yang itu, ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dengan melewati jendela.  
Ia berlari secepat mungkin dari kerajaan Wu, agar ia bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya Cai , tak lama kemudian, Lu Xun merasakan kehadiran Sun Shang Xiang yang sedang kabur dari kerajaan Xun mengetahuinya karena ia berada di luar kerajaan Wu (hampir dekat dengan gerbang kerajaan Wu).  
Karena Lu Xun mengetahui Sun Shang Xiang pergi dari kerajaan Xun segera menyerahkan tugasnya pada Ling Tong dan bergegas pergi mengikuti Sun Shang pergi mengikuti Shang Xiang tanpa selalu menatap kearah Shang Xiang hingga ia memunculkan rasa curiga.  
Tak lama kemudian, Shang Xiang berhenti didepan kerajaan yang sangat tanah kerajaan itu hampir melebihi luas tanah kerajaan tidak menyangka kalau kerajaan Wei hampir menyusul kerajaan Wu.  
Setelah ia merasa terkejut dengan luas kerajaan Wei, ia pun langsung menyongkel-nyongkel gembok kerajaan Wei yang sedang tidak Xun yang melihat Shang Xiang melakukan hal seperti itu. Langsung menarik Shang Xiang untuk bersembunyi.  
Shang Xiang terkejut ketika Xun tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Xun.  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!" Penasaran Shang Xiang.  
"Fuh... aku disuruh menjagamu, karena kamu adalah putri dari kerajaan Wu."kata Lu Xun sambil menghembuskan napas.  
"Tapi, aku tidak ingin dijaga oleh siapa pun! Aku bisa jaga diri!"Lantang Shang Xiang.  
"Ini perintah dari ayahmu."Lembut Lu Xun.  
Ketika mereka sibuk -tiba Lu Xun berhenti bicara.  
"Ada apa?"Tanya Shang Xiang.  
"Shh..."Kata Lu Xun yang memberi peringatan (diam) kepada Shang Xiang.  
Ia menyuruh Shang Xiang diam karena ia merasakan kehadiran dua orang hentakan kaki prajurit itu semakin lama semakin terdengar Lu Xun dan Sun Shang ...  
Ternyata prajurit itu adalah Cai Wenji dan Guo menyadari Lu Xun dan Sun Shang Xiang yang sedang bersembunyi hampiri Lu Xun dan Shang -tiba, Lu Xun meluncurkan pedangnya diahadapan terkejut, melihat Lu Xun dan Shang Xiang berhasil memasuki halaman kerajaan.  
"Mau apa kalian kesini?"Tanya Guo Jia dengan wajah sangar.  
"Bukan urusanmu!"Tegas Lu Xun.  
Lu Xun dan Guo Jia saling bertatapan dengan raut wajah yang ingin Xiang yang merasakan suasana yang tidak menyenangkan, langsung menarik Lu Xun untuk pergi dari halaman kerajaan , ia tak lupa menjatuhkan benda kepada mereka sebagai tanda untuk mengambilnya.  
Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Cai Wenji dan Guo mereka pergi, Cai Wenji melihat gulungan kertas yang bertulis tergeletak di atas buka gulungan itu dan membacanya.

Malam hari pun tiba, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Shang Xiang mencoba kabur lagi dari kerajaan berusaha untuk bertemu dengan ia bisa mengobrol dengannya.  
Ketika ia berhasil keluar dari kerajaan Wu, dengan cepat ia pergi ke tempat yang sesuai dengan tulisan yang ada digulungan kertas menunggu Wenji di tempat itu, Sungai Yi Ling (sungai yang berisi bayak mayat dari tiap-tiap wilayah).  
Tak lama menunggu, Cai Wenji datang sambil membawa Xiang yang merasakan kehadiran Cai Wenji langsung tersenyum Wenji pun membalasnya dengan yang tidak ingin berlama-lama mereka pun memulai upacaranya.  
Shang Xiang menyuruh Cai wenji datang ke sungai itu, untuk membawa jiwa-jiwa manusia yang sudah meninggal bisa pergi ke , dia harus memainkan harpanya di atas sungai berjalan diaatas sungai itu sambil memainkan harpanya.  
Shang Xiang yang mengingat cerita tentang Ratu Bulan dan Cai mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil kekuatan cara mengucapkan mantra "the full of Moon,this time is now,i want you to give me your power of moon" Kata Shang Xiang sambil berbisik.  
Ketika Shang Xiang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ternyata mantranya tidak berpengaruh terkejut dan merasa ini tidak merasa bahwa kekuatan bulan tidak ingin berpihak pada yang bulan hanya ingin bersama Cai Wenji.  
Ia terdiam , tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun muncul tepat disebelah Shang Xiang yang mengetahui keberadaan Lu Xun, langsung terkejut dan hampir berteriak karena keberadaan Lu Xun yang muncul secara , untungnya Lu Xun menutup mulutnya Shang , Shang Xiang tidak jadi berteriak.  
Shang Xiang yang penasaran kepada Lu Xun tentang Ratu Bulan dan Cai Wenji langsung bertanya.  
"Hei, Xun!Apa kamu benar-benar ingin mengambil kekuatan Ratu Bulan yang sekarang berada di tangan Cai Wenji?"Tanya Shang Xiang.  
"Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengambil sangat mustahil jika ingin mengambi , kekuatan bulannya berada di harpanya."Jelas Lu Xun.  
"Ja-jadi, selama ini..."Shang Xiang ia mengira Lu Xun ingin mengambil kekuatan bulannya Cai Wenji.  
"Selama ini aku tidak berniat mengambil kekuatannya."Jelas Lu Xun.  
"Tapi, darimana kamu tahu kalau kekuatan bulannya berada diharpanya? Bukan kekuatan asli dari tubuhnya atau tangannya gitu?"Tanya Shang Xiang.  
"Mustahil jika manusia mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan Ratu , manusia yang ingin mengambil kekuatannya, dengan cara menaruh benda kesayangan diatas sungai Yi Ling dan berdoa dengan harapan, benda kesayangan itu mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa jadi setara dengan Ratu Bulan."Jelas Lu Xun.  
"Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa menaruh benda kesayanganku diatas sungai sambil berharap untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari bulan?"Tanya Shang Xiang.  
"Sepertinya tidak kekuatan Ratu Bulan hanya ingin bersama Cai , kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Ratu Bulan merasa cocok, jika kekuatannya dipakai oleh Cai Wenji."Pikir Lu Xun.  
"Ternyata begitu, begitu, kita pergi saja dari huaaa- aku mengantuk."Kata Shang Xiang sambil menutup mulutnya.  
Akhirnya, Shang Xiang kembali kekerajannya dan menyerah mengambil kekuatan bulan dari Cai Wenji.

Sori,nie klw ceritamya garing atw buat kalian gak , maksih banget y... yang udah baca fanfic pertamaku for you all


End file.
